Mute
by bookwormology101
Summary: What would the wizarding would think or do if their precious boy-who-lived was mute? What would happen to the carefully laid plans and manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore? Would the Dursleys take in and love the little who was born physically mute? And does one mute Harry Potter have a secret?


**Disclaimer: I in now way own this. I am grateful for the opportunity to play around with JKR's world though!**

* * *

**Mute- ****Chapter One: ****The beginning of it all!**

Petunia Dursley had woken that morning completely unaware of the life changing events that had happened the day before. She was unaware that her sister and brother-in-law were now dead, nor that their sweet child would now be in her care. Entering the kitchen while humming she set about making breakfast for her young family. She was just about done when she remembered that the milk was to be delivered that morning. Picking up the now empty milk bottles in their crate she headed to the front door.

The opening of her front door prompted her humming to change into a scream. Dropping the crate and breaking a few of the bottles she dashed inside and closed the door behind her.

Leaning against the door she breathed heavily and was speaking to herself in a kind of mantra, "No..no..no..nononono, it can't be! There is no way. Why? Why on the doorstep?"

She was barely making sense to herself in her frightened state. For what she saw on her doorstep if it meant what she thought it did. "Oh Lily!"

Tears were now cascading down her bony cheeks. Her chest heaved with sobs as she slid down the door. Moaning she was thankful her husband was the heavy sleeper he was. She wanted to mourn her Sisters death in peace, if only for just a few minutes.

Finally feeling she had calmed down she stood up. Sniffling and wiping away the tears she opened the door just a crack. Wanting to be sure. There he was, the little boy that had just turned her perfect world upside down. Sighing she knew she couldn't blame him. She knew that something had been going on.

Why else after all these years would her sister try to reconcile their relationship, and then shortly after go into hiding? At first it had been hard. She had been snide and unwilling. But Lily had begged.

Vernon had pushed her into going to the proposed lunch date. He had seen how miserable she was without her sister. Even told her "It doesn't matter if you detest each other but, you will at least talk to her!"

She had appreciated that her husband had encouraged her to at least go and talk, and that he had done so despite his fear of magic. That lunch date had started memorably.

Smiling at the thought of it she thought back to that day. She had to bring Dudley as she had been unable to find anyone willing to babysit the four-month-old. The last babysitter had spread stories around about how strange the child was. That had been two weeks previous, and Petunia had not found anything strange about her child so was confused why the woman had started the rumors.

She had gone to the pre-appointed meeting place in central London. It was a quaint little café nestled between a bookstore and a small antique shop. It looked like the road wasn't very well known to all, but the locals and those who were very into the quaint shops that were there. Petunia quite liked it. It was quiet and peaceful, which she was grateful for. Dudley had finally gone to sleep as she had pushed the pram around the corner.

Sitting at one of the few outdoor tables she waited for her sister. Petunia had been unsure what to expect, but seeing Lily also with a pram shocked her. She had not expected her sister to have a child. Seeing her sister had also brought back a lot of bad memories. Closing her eyes she calmed herself and waited for her sister to sit down. Reminding herself at the same time that she was supposed to give her sister a chance and not to go off on her.

Hearing the scraping of the chair on the cobbled street, Petunia opened her eyes and for the first time in two years looked at her sister. Lily still had her dark red hair and her emerald green eyes looked questioningly from a softly angled face. Petunia knew she had the same look on her own sharp features. Neither spoke for ten minutes. The silence was finally broken by the waiter asking for their drink preference. Petunia ordered a lemonade for the day was getting unusually warm especially for September, Lily she noticed had ordered water.

After they received their drinks Lily shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes until she spoke in barely a whisper.

"Thank you for coming Petunia. James….he" Taking a deep breath she continued more confidently. "He insisted that you could help." Lily stopped and was biting her lip nervously.

Snidely Petunia asked, "He insisted did he? Why do you…a…a…witch need my help, a muggle?" The last was said with derision.

With tears in her eyes Lily begged "Petunia please!"

Grumbling "Fine! I'll listen. The only reason I am here is that Vernon thought it was a good idea." Petunia was still fuming inside at the audacity of her sister and that…..that man her sister married. Still fuming she didn't hear the waiter return and ask for their order. Taking a quick look at the menu she ordered a small salad and a small side of fruit wedges. She really did not feel like eating but she had a baby to look after.

A few tense minutes later Petunia was getting impatient. Her sister was still only looking at the table. She was about to snap at her sister again when she heard rustling. Curious about where it was coming from she looked around, she even looked in on Dudley and seeing him fast asleep was now confused. What was making that noise and why couldn't her sister hear it?

"Lily what is making that noise?"

"What noise?" Lily had looked up in shock. She had been lost in thought about how to broach the subject of why she was there to her sister. Listening carefully she heard it too. Her wand had not vibrated, which would have signaled her baby's distress. She looked around, and seeing nothing finally checked on her baby. She saw that he was squirming around quite happily. He had somehow kicked his swaddling blanket off, and was even making what James called his cooing face.

With a sigh she mumbled, "What should I expect from a marauders child?" Still mumbling she pulled him out of the pram and into her lap. "Can't even sit up yet and he's still causing trouble."

Petunia just stared at the baby now in her sister's lap. The child was obviously near Dudley's age. But despite being so small was looking at her through the most enchanting eyes. They were an ethereal green, something she had only seen in pictures of the Aurora Borealis. She wondered if he would keep those eyes. Petunia realized she was staring at the child when his face broke out into a huge grin. Smiling back she felt all of the anger drain out of her body.

It wasn't that she forgave her sister for all that had happened all those years ago. No she was still angry about it, but this little boy. (She wasn't sure how she knew the baby was a boy.) But this little boy with his already full head of black hair, those charming eyes, and that smile. Had won Petunias heart. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she would do anything for this child. All of these thoughts had passed within moments of Lily taking the child out of the pram.

Shaking her head she looked at her sister, and waited for the introduction that was sure to come.

"Petunia, this is Harry." Lily said while indicating her baby. "He will be three-months-old next week."

Quickly doing the math in her head she stated. "So that means that he was born the end of July. Making him a month younger than Dudley."

Shocked Lily nodded and then asked while pointing at the other pram. "Is Dudley…?"

"Asleep." Petunia answered quickly.

"Oh, who does he look like?" Lily asked nervously.

Smiling now that they were on Petunia's now favorite topic she answered. "So far he looks like me, but he doesn't have any hair yet." Giggling Petunia thought of what Vernon had said the other day when she had put a hat on Dudley to block the sunlight.

"Ehh… Petunia darling are you sure the hat is necessary?" When she nodded he continued, "It's only that, how is his hair going to grow if you keep putting hats on him?"

At first she had thought her husband was joking but then saw how serious he was. She had laughed for what had felt like hours while trying to explain to her husband that even with the hat their sons hair would grow eventually. Besides the hat was for his protection.

Seeing her sister's questioning look she giggled and said, "Sorry! Just remembered something funny."

A look of understanding crossed her sisters face. Still giggling Petunia noticed the waiter making his way toward them with their food. After a few minutes of quiet eating Petunia noticed that her sister had started and then stopped to speak several times. A little annoyed now Petunia asked irritably, "What is it that you want? Your obviously here for a reason beyond the meal. Now speak up and get it out!"

A little shocked at her sisters forwardness Lily swallowed and wrapping her arms protectively around Harry started speaking.

"We noticed something was wrong when we had Harry home for a week. At St. Mungos they had monitoring charms on him. So we thought nothing of it. But when it persisted for a week once we were home, I knew something was wrong. Something was wrong with my baby and no one at the hospital had mentioned a thing!" Lily was openly sobbing now.

Petunia felt awkward, she knew she could comfort her sister but felt uncomfortable doing it. So instead she waited for her sister to continue.

"I looked up all the sp….sp….spells I could. None of them sho…showed anything. J…J..James had wanted to have a healer look at him. But with the war going on I….I..didn't trust them to help my baby. Harry was a month old then." Sighing she went on her voice only cracking on a few words every now and then.

"It took me two weeks to convince J…James to take Harry to the Doctor. I knew I could trust a mu…mu..muggle with my baby."

Petunia was a little shocked by that announcement but kept quiet listening to her sisters story.

"I went to the Doctor and after they ran test after test on my poor baby. It took two weeks of day after day, test after test. They told me…." Sobbing now Lily had to stop talking as the sobbing became too much for her to speak.

Petunia was concerned. What was wrong with the child that was causing her sister such grief and needing her help? Surely there was someone else that could. She sadly remembered her parents who had died a year earlier. Her father had died of a heart attack and her mother died two months later. She had been unable to bear being apart from her beloved. Remembering that she realized she was her sisters only choice.

She looked at Harry and smiled at the remarkable grin that was on his face. His face upon seeing her smile broke into one familiar to her when Dudley giggled, but Harry had not made a sound. Dread filled her heart as her sister spoke once more. This time in a depressed whisper.

"They told me Harry was born physically mute."

Hearing that brought tears to her own eyes now. She now understood her sisters tears. What young mother wants to hear there is something wrong with their child? Especially something like this. Something that would affect their child's entire life.

Petunia in an anguished whisper in that moment let her past go, "Oh, Lily!"

And walked over to her sister and enveloped her in her arms. Together they cried, they cried for the lost relationship that was now on unsure footings. They cried for the beautiful child who would never speak. And they cried because it was all they could do.

Sniffling Petunia looked at her sisters face and asked, "What do you need help with?"

Shock still evident in her now red eyes Lily asked, "Can you help me learn sign language?"

Of all the things she had thought her sister would ask her she had not expected that.

Going back to her seat she asked; "Why do you need my help with that Lily? Surely the Doctor has already suggested a class for you and your husband to take."

Shaking her head Lily protested. "That's just it! He hasn't, he doesn't see a need for us to start signing to Harry when he is this young. But magical babies develop faster. And….and James and I. well,….mostly I would like to be able to communicate with my baby."

Petunia was thinking hard now. She followed the gossip of the neighborhood faithfully. She had heard just last week of Mrs. Number 7 having a niece who was deaf and so was having to take classes so she could talk to the girl. She supposed she could talk to Mrs. Number 7 and ask after the class. She was so lost in her thoughts about how to ask the woman about the classes that she almost missed Lily's next comment.

"We haven't told anyone else."

Snapping her head to Lily Petunia sat in shock. "Wh…wh…why ever not!"

"The wizarding world tends to look at any disability as a curse. And refuse to understand it. It is so foreign to them. It has taken James weeks to understand the full ramifications of it. At first he was upset that this had happened to his child. He then asked how it could have happened and the Doctor explained the possible causes for Harry being physically mute but…." Wiping away her tears Lily just looked at her sister and shrugged.

"He is fine with it now. But he worries what the other children and the Adults will do to him as he grows older. And he worries that it will have affected his magic." Lily was now whispering.

"When will you know?" Petunia wondered.

"Not until he performs his first magic." Lily was now holding unto Harry as if he were a life line.

Petunia was about to ask another question when she heard the distinct sounds of her own son fussing. Quickly checking on her child she saw that he was wet. Changing him, she made to put him back into his pram when she felt a wall making it impossible to put him back.

Snapping Petunia seethed; "Lily if you had wanted to see him all you had to do was ask!" She hated magic being used on her. And despite what her sister was going through she was not going to put up with it!

"That wasn't me!" Lily protested.

"Then who…?" Petunia was now very confused. If it wasn't Lily then who was it? Questioningly she looked at Harry who just smiled at her.

Lily seeing where her gaze was at muttered; "It could be."

Lily then spoke louder, "Here I have an idea. I am going to put Harry in his pram for a minute. While he is there try putting Dudley back in his."

Petunia nodded at the suggestion. Once Harry was in his pram and playing with his rattle. She tried to once more put Dudley back in his pram. And again was met with that invisible wall. Shaking her head she tried it again, the wall was still there. Very confused she looked over to her sister who was now biting her lip. Petunia knew that look. Her sister wanted to try something but wasn't sure about it.

With a sigh she asked, "What is it Lily?"

"Well, as it is Dudley's pram that is having the problem. Would you like to try Harry's?"

Seeing the sense behind her sisters suggestion Petunia walked over to her nephews pram. Lily now had Harry in her arms and had walked over to Dudley's pram. With a nod they both leaned down to put the Babies in the prams at the same time. Lily had no problem whereas Petunia was still encountering a wall. Crying from frustration Petunia handed her child over to her sister and sat down heavily in her chair. With her bewildered sister looking on Petunia looked over at Harry and asked him,

"Harry are you sure your not the one doing this?"

Harry just blinked back at her and smiled.

"You sure?" She asked again.

She was afraid of the answer if it wasn't. She was now staring intently into his eyes as if they held the answer. She was about to look away when she got the distinct impression that she had been answered in the negative. Shaking her head she put it off as the effect of the shock. Looking over at her sister she saw her holding Dudley protectively. She was cooing at him and introducing herself as his Aunt. She was then explaining to him what she was going to do.

"Now Dudley your Mummy and I need to know if it is you are my Harry that is causing your Mummy's problem. Hmm…. So I am going to put you in Harry's pram okay!"

And she went to do just that when she met with the same wall that Petunia had. Her shocked face turned towards her sisters and sitting down with her nephew firmly in her arms she asked, "Petunia what are you going to tell Vernon?"

Lily was very aware of her brother-in-law's fear of magic. That her own Husbands friends had created. James had tried to put a stop to it but Sirius had not been in a listening mood, which only egged Peter on. Even Remus had been ignored that day. Sadly what they had done created a very real fear of magic. Which now was very unfortunate as that fear might now affect the relationship a father would have with his son.

Petunia looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes and stated, "I don't know! I just don't know….! It was hard enough for Vernon knowing that I would be with you today. I don't know! What can I do?" She was on the verge of tears again.

Lily was nodding sympathetically. "Hmm…. well from the books I've read about magical babies you should only have to worry about stuff like this when he is feeling especially clingy. Not much should happen until he can sit up on his own, or starts crawling. From what I have read if they start showing young they usually will summon a favorite toy or food."

Seeing Petunia's confused look Lily explained, "Summoning means to have the object they desire to come to them through the air."

Petunia was now very concerned. She was going to have to ease Vernon into this. She wasn't sure what he would do if she just sprang it on him. Confused herself Petunia wasn't sure if she was comfortable with her son having the ability that she still secretly longed for. With a sigh she knew she would get used to it and would eventually be happy for her son. It stung, but she would live. Laughing she mused, being a mother sure changes you.

"Ummm… Petunia are you alright?" Lily was very concerned for her sister now. Lily knew from years prior the Petunia had wanted to be a magical herself. So when Petunia started laughing she started to be very worried.

"hmm…..what was that Lily?" Seeing Petunia's bemused expression calmed her somewhat but she repeated herself.

"Petunia are you alright?"

"Why yes Lily. It is just that a realization struck me as funny." And Petunia seeing Lily's confused expression went on to explain.

"I know that it is going to take both Vernon and I awhile to… adjust to Dudley being magical. But I know that eventually we will be okay with it. Not because maybe we will be okay with magic but because he is our son."

Lily was nodding at that. It was the same realization she'd had about herself and James concerning Harry.

"Lily the reason I was laughing was because the thought 'being a mother sure changes you' came to mind, and I found that thought with the whole situation with you and I, and then Harry and Dudley, well I just found the whole thing hilarious."

Petunia was now giggling at the absurdity of it all and she was joined not even minutes later by her sister who understood what her sister meant. Today had been a strange day for the both of them.

Now holding each other's sons they enjoyed their meal together and even shared a dessert. They caught up with one another all that had happened since that fateful day two years prior. After the meal was over they promised to meet the next week at a place a little closer to Petunia's. They promised to swap information and books. To help the other out in their individual situations.

Petunia smiled sadly as she continued looking through the cracked door. Those lunch dates had continued on for months. Lily, James, and even Petunia had started taking the sign language classes only a few weeks after the first lunch.

At first James had been reluctant but had then found that he could use it to talk in secret with his wife and his friends would have no clue what they were saying. He had found that to be hilarious. Had even pulled a prank or two on his three friends with the help of his dear wife and they were none the wiser.

Several weeks after that realization, Lily had confided in Petunia and told her that she had found James up at night several times either writing in a book, or working on a project that would help Harry use spells as he got older.

Harry had done his first magic not even a month after Dudley had been discovered to be magical. One of James' friends had taken his rattle and had upset him. So he had somehow turned him into a giant rattle. It had taken James and Lily combined an hour to reverse it because they had been laughing so hard. When their friend complained about it later they told him "then don't steal from a baby".

About two months into the lunch dates Petunia had finally had the courage to tell Vernon about Dudley. At first he had been upset. In fact he wouldn't speak to her for days. But it was on one of his rare days in watching Dudley while Petunia shopped that he saw his son perform magic for himself. At first it scared him and brought back the memories of why he had the fear, but when he heard his son giggling while his toys floated in a dancing circle above him that Vernon knew that what Petunia had said was right. It was okay because it was their son. Later that day he apologized to his wife.

After that Petunia had Lily give her all the books she could on raising a magical child. Lily had given her the infancy books previously; but she wanted Vernon and herself to be prepared for whatever may happen. Neither thought that they would ever be comfortable with magic but were learning all that they could about it so that they were prepared to answer the questions Dudley was sure to have as he got older.

It was during that time that Petunia learned about the true nature of the war that her sister had mentioned. She feared for her sons life and was worried about her sister with her being seemingly caught in the middle of it. She even mentioned it several times during their lunches. Lily was worried herself. So much so in fact that during one of their lunches she had made a request.

"Petunia could I put magical protections around your house?"

Petunia had been a little shocked at first but answered that she would have to ask Vernon. Lily had understood and only requested that she let her know.

The next week Petunia had a positive answer for her sister. The very next day she had awoken to someone knocking on her door. Confused she had wrapped her dressing gown around herself and answered the door in the middle of a yawn.

"he…..hello? How can I help you?" Through her bleary eyes all she could make out were two indistinct shapes. One was about her height and had red hair. The other was taller than her door and looked to have the same unshapely mop that passed for hair that was her Brother-in-law's.

"Morning Petunia! I hope you don't mind we came by so early." Lily's voice could be heard coming from the red-headed blur, sounding way too cheerful for the early morning.

Chuckling could be heard from the tall blur with the mop for hair, "Lily dear, I think we woke your sister up."

"Oh….is that why your still in your dressing gown? "

Petunia could only nod and with another yawn held the door open for them to come through. Seeing them come through she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen determined to make her morning tea. Once the tea was made and drunk Petunia was now wide awake. Looking around the kitchen she saw her excited sister and her bemused brother-in-law. Walking over to wash her cup she saw the clock and paused.

"Lily…!"

"Yes Petunia?" came from the still too excited for the early morning Lily Potter.

"Why are you here at six in the morning?" Petunia kept her irritated voice down to a whisper.

"Is it really that early? Hmm..didn't know."

This was said so off offhandedly that Petunia almost believed it. That is until James started chuckling.

This set Petunia off. She never did do well in the mornings anyway, but this was a bit too much.

"Lily! Vernon doesn't even wake up for another hour and then leaves for work an hour later. I could be sleeping right now!"

This just set James off even more, which in turn set Dudley off to crying.

"Ugh! If you wake Vernon you get to explain to him why he was woken an hour early." Petunia said in a harsh whisper while wagging her finger at her sister and brother-in-law before heading up the stairs to take care her son. By this time James was very amused, and Lily's lips had started twitching. Coming back down to the kitchen Petunia had Dudley in her arms who she then handed to James. Effectively shutting him up as he tried to calm the crying child.

Petunia just watched the whole scene for a few minutes before she felt she was calm enough to talk.

"Okay. So why are you here this early in the morning?" Petunia queried.

Lily started jumping up and down in her chair from her excitement. Which amused James to no end. In her excitement Lily spoke in a rush.

"Wecametoputthewardaroundyourhouseandthistimeinthe morningwastheonlytimewecouldgetawaywithoutanyquest ionsand…isn't this all exciting?"

Petunia just looked at her sister blankly trying to figure out what it was she said exactly.

James after letting out a huge guffaw volunteered to interpret for her. "Petunia what she meant to say was. We are here to put the protections and…wards on your house." He said the last while glaring at his wife. She only looked at him innocently.

Continuing he explained, "We are here this early because recently we have been watched. And no we can't tell you why, and yes Harry is with someone we trust."

Petunia was a little shocked that James had answered her questions before she could ask them. Gesturing at her sister she asked, "Then why is she so…?"

"Excited?" James offered.

Sighing he shrugged his shoulders and explained.

"My wife does not trust the Headmaster and is enjoying pulling one over; as you would put it."

"The Headmaster?" Petunia questioned. What did the Headmaster have to do with anything? Lily interrupted her thoughts speaking disgustedly.

"The Headmaster is the self-proclaimed leader of the light. Yet does not trust anyone with all the information needed to win the war. In fact if he knew that Harry was mute he would insist upon us giving him up and having another child."

Lily now had a feral grin on her face. "He even tried to tell me…..me, how to raise my child and how to force him to show his magic. Dumbledore is way too interested in a baby when he should be acting as a leader in a war! But if he thinks that I will do what he wants, he's got another thing coming!"

Petunia was silently edging away from her momentarily deranged sister. While her sister kept muttering under her breath about all that she would do to Dumbledore if he so much as looked at her child, Petunia was making her way to James.

In a whisper she asked, "Is she serious?"

"About Dumbledore and Harry?"

Petunia only could answer with a nod as her sister was now going from pranks for retaliation to curses she could use on the old man.

With a sad look on his face James replied, "Unfortunately yes. A friend of ours their son is the same age as Harry, was even born the day before. He hasn't shown any signs of magic yet, and Dumbledore every time he sees them asks them if they have done any of his suggestions to force the child to show magic. Some of those suggestions that he keeps giving them could kill the child. They are having the same doubts about him as we are but we only speak to each other about them when we know no one is listening."

Remembering that conversation still left chills running down her spine. Petunia and James had gone into just how manipulative the Headmaster was becoming. Especially about the two young boys, before Lily was done with her muttering rant.

Afterwards they set up the wards. Lily had ended up using a bit of her own blood mixed with Petunia's, James, Dudley's and some of Harry's that had been taken previously in the warding. She had said it made the wards more powerful. Petunia still could not remember the exact reason why they needed to blood for the wards but she had given it freely.

Looking out at her nephew through the cracked door Petunia remembered that had been the last time she had seen her sister. A few weeks later James and Lily had somehow managed to get a letter to her explaining that they had been forced into hiding, and a certain twinkle eyed, white bearded person was taking an even more unhealthy interest in their son. They had also wished her well and wished Dudley a happy first birthday as they had missed it.

That was the last time she had heard from them in months. When she explained what had happened to Vernon, he was sorry for them. He was just starting to get comfortable around them and now they were gone for who knew how long. Well she now knew.

As she was looking at the child on her doorstep a cold breeze brushed her cheek. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but with the breeze came the reminder that it was a cold time of the year. With a speed she didn't know she'd had she picked up the child, and took him inside not even seeing the letter that would blow away with the cold November breeze.

That letter was of course written by one Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, also known as the twinkle eyed white bearded old fart. In the letter he had written about the death of the Potters and how she, Petunia Dursley, was the only one who could take care of young Harry. Of course he hadn't gone into much detail of why the Potters were dead. Nor did he write about all the charms that would take hold on her, her family, and young Harry once the letter was read. But all of that didn't matter now as the letter would never be read. It would in fact blow around the cold quiet street landing in Mrs. Number 17's empty bird bath and then it would be taken away by the local magpie for use in its nest.

* * *

**Author's note:** This little idea wouldn't leave me alone. So despite my trying to work on an update for my other story had to write this one down. Don't worry I will be working on both stories. I'll try to equal it out but it will all depend on which one wants to be worked on. Also I've been chewing on this idea for years. just hadn't done anything with it but think of plots, sub-plots and fun chapters to write. And no you are not going to get any spoilers from here!


End file.
